blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
1.200
Blacklight Patch Notes v1.200 Blacklight Release Notes for March 21, 2013.http://www.arcgames.com/en/forums/blacklightretribution#/discussion/41149/release-notes-3-21 NEW GAME OPTION * Netwar is now available for the Containment map. Secure points and capture flags in this ruined expo center. BALANCE CHANGES * The Breech-Loaded Pistol's Incendiary Flare ammo has been increased by 1. The Scattershot ammo has been increased by 2. * The Explosive Tomahawk's melee damage has been reduced to 175. * The Stun Shurikens' melee damage has been reduced to 175. * The Bullpup Full Auto's run speed has been increased from +0.20 to +0.35, and its range has been increased from 35/85 to 35/95. * The Burstfire Pistol's range has been increased from 15/50 to 20/50. * The Bolt-Action Rifle's Spread-Aim now increases with damage rather than being tied to the receiver's overall accuracy. * Incendiary Protection Gear now also reduces the damage from flamethrowers, including while inside a hardsuit or scorpion tank. * Explosive Protection Gear now reduces explosive damage by 16%, down from 20%, but is effective against all explosives instead of just explosive ammo. * Toxic Protection Gear now also reduces damage from Toxic Grenades. * Electro Protection Gear now also reduces damage from Stun Mines, Shock Grenades, Stun Shurikens, and EMP Grenades. It also reduces stun duration. * The Hardcore difficulty of Onslaught now has a CP cap of 299. BUG FIXES * Clicking Begin Game multiple times will no longer spawn multiple copies of your character. * Removed Turkey from the region selection. * Fixed an issue preventing you from purchasing a featured item if chat was closed. * Switching a premium server to and from Onslaught now requires a server restart. * Fixed an issue where, when sending multiple items in the mail, only one would be displayed. * Fixed an exploit that allowed players to fire while sprinting. * Fixed a memory leak that could occur under certain circumstances. * Changing a keybinding now properly checks for duplicate keybinds, and swaps them if they exist. * Hacking while crouching no longer causes you to stand up when Toggle Crouch is Disabled. * The Server Filters pane is no longer cut off. * Fixed a bug that could cause an undefined menu state. * It is no longer possible to set or change premium server mutators for Onslaught. * Fixed an issue that could cause duplicate bombs to spawn in Search and Destroy. * Placing turrets between Onslaught rounds will no longer erroneously complete the current wave. * Enemy AI in Onslaught will no longer prioritize abandoned hardsuits. * To avoid skewing competitive stats, weapon-specific stats are no longer tracked in Onslaught. * Fixed some stat calculation errors for the Deployable Turret and Assault Bot. * Fixed some stat issues with grenades not counting rounds hit. * Fixed some naming issues with the Ammunition Pod and HRV Blackout stats. * Armor camo no longer displays the weapon camo tooltip. * Calling down an Assault Bot will no longer destroy a deployed turret. * Fixed some rounding issues for damage over time effects when combined with protection gear and datanodes. * Fixed an issue where your character would sometimes be spinning around in the AAR. Known issues * Purchasing an item for 0 GP will sometimes show all of your GP being consumed; this is purely a UI bug, and relogging will cause it to correctly display your GP. * If you re-enter an Onslaught match that you've previously left, you will be unable to spawn in. * The idle kick timer is not being reset between rounds. * The Depot next to Domination Point B in DOM Metro cannot be used. * Entering ADS and firing at the exact same time as you come out of a sprint can cause automatic weapons to "jam" and only fire one bullet. * The winner of a tied match is sometimes determined at random rather than by teamscore. * Assault Bots can pick up flags in CTF games. * The Chat and Featured Item panes can overlap selection menus in Customization. * Picking up a throwing knife while simultaneously throwing your last one can break the knives' functionality. * Your camera will sometimes get stuck in a walking animation after lunging with the katana; lunging again should fix it. * If the scorpion tank is disabled while you are spectating it, your camera will get thrown outside the level. * Shooting an airstrike beacon at a disabled scorpion tank can cause the air strike to fail. * Moving against a hardsuit on an elevator in Vortex can cause multiple issues. * An incorrect "Disconnected for being AFK" message can appear when manually leaving a match. References Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches Category:Patches